The present disclosure relates to a method and system for organizing web browser tabs. A user of a web browser for searching on a computer device, such as a desktop computer, mobile device, laptop, or the like can have many tabs open simultaneously. For example, tabs within a browser can be opened as website are visited, or by opening links in emails or documents. A multiplicity of open tabs can be confusing to a user and cumbersome to manage. Also, having many tabs open can make it difficult to find a previously opened tab.